


High Hopes Low Assassin Cool Factor

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [41]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: And interacting with a small child, Flower Crowns, Gen, Malark Being a Not-Angsty Boy, cute moments, there is a total of one (1) swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Malark tries to be as cool as possible, but all of that comes crashing down when High Hopes arrives in a little town called Pumpkin.
Relationships: None
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	High Hopes Low Assassin Cool Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a cute story, so no angst for once. Any TWs that I can think of will be in the tags, but please let me know if I missed any.

When Paddy first saw Malark get dragged off into an alley by a little tiefling child, his first thought was unashamedly, _Malark is almost certainly going to get his sorry ass killed and I need to be there to make sure that doesn’t happen._

Yes, they were in a little town. Yes, said town was called _Pumpkin._ And yes, Malark was a trained assassin. But who was to say that the tiefling wasn’t a trained assassin, too? There was no way of knowing? They could be super dangerous! So, _yes,_ Paddy followed Malark and the little tiefling child into the alley! And YES, he made sure he was invisible. He didn’t want to alert anyone who they…

Yeah, he was just being weird and overdramatic, but they had been having the _worst luck_ lately and even he was starting to get affected by it.

Heck, Nagar was feeling it, too. They’d gone to one town, only to find out the whole place wanted to kill them. Some other folks in another town went after Rook and Paddy for no reason. Heck, they actually _beat them up and buried them alive_ , but no one was talking about that because Paddy and Rook really just were _not_ ready for _that_ conversation and the whole week had been one nightmare after another. Some old lady thought that Ava and Torlin were Gwing and Rook’s kids and yelled at her for “destroying the economy”, which made no sense. Someone threw rocks at Gimgar and Nagar in another village because they “looked weird”, which _also_ made no sense. The only person who really _hadn’t_ had something bad happen to him yet was Malark…who had just _wandered into an alley with an unknown child that might be a trained assassin for all Paddy knew or cared._ So yeah, he was following them.

He followed them into a little fountain area. The walls were pale sandstone, covered with vines and flowering plants. The tiefling, a little child with pink skin the same delicate shade as the morning sky and dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, bounced on their heels as they scaled some of the hanging white lattices on the walls to grab some of the flowers. White jasmine and daisy and pink roses. With a few deft movements, the little tiefling turned the flowers into a little crown. It was by no means fancy, but it was adorable all the same. Leaning against the wall, Paddy watched with a slight smile on his face. Sunlight streamed into the little courtyard they were in, the bright blue sky above them shimmering as white puffs of clouds danced across it.

The tiefling said something to Malark, and he glanced around, then removed his hood and mask. Bending down a little bit, he held still as the tiefling put the crown on his head. Then he straightened up, commenting something that made the little kid giggle. Malark tilted his head to the side a little bit.

Glancing around again, Malark checked to see if they were alone. With his mask down, Paddy swore he saw the slight tug of a smile at the assassin’s lips, and he crouched down to the little tiefling’s level. Something about the ease of it made Paddy tilt his head to the side, watching.

The little tiefling’s eyes lit up, and they started laughing. At first, it was a few little giggles, nothing that couldn’t be disguised as little more than a hiccup. As Paddy watched, however, he felt a small grin cross his face. Malark glanced around, apparently didn’t see him, and turned back to the little kid. Whatever he said after that, apparently, was even funnier. Like, _much_ funnier.

Laughing, the tiefling actually lost their balance and fell onto their backside, tail flicking like their shoulders. Eventually, they gasped something out, and Malark shook his head. Even from a distance, Paddy could tell the assassin was rolling his eyes.

Smiling, Paddy turned and slipped away from the courtyard, letting his friend have a little bit of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I usually prefer. Anyways, I forgot how much I love writing for this fandom, I’ve been off the internet for too long. Anyways, I will see you in the next fic.  
> Y’all are loved and amazing and awesome and appreciated, and I hope you have a great day! See you in the next fic!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
